My Savior Angel
by ReminiscentHeart
Summary: Heaven is not what everyone thought it would be, well at least not to the angel Draco Malfoy. After declaring to be "Fallen" Draco falls on none other but Ginny Weasley. What will happen to this weird duo if the are stuck together, literally!
1. Prologue

A/N: I couldn't get this story out of my head! I hope you guys like it! =)

Disclaimer: All of the following characters belong to JK Rowling not me.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was quite a few years ago. Draco still remembers it perfectly. Shortly after Crabbe died in the terrible fire a grieving Draco is almost killed by a death eater. Although he had been saved by Harry and Ron the consequence of failing Voldemort a second time was merely just put to later. He had been brought back to Voldemort after a few hours and let's say Voldemort was not pleased.

Voldemort had looked at Draco with murder in his eyes. "Draco, Draco, Draco. Do you believe you should be allowed to live? You have failed me not once, but twice now. And this is not including the wrongs that your father made."

"My Lord, I should be punished. I have ashamed you and my father. But please, my lord, please spare me meager life. I promise I will do no more wrong in the future." Draco replied. He tried to look better than the mess that was going through his mind. But inside he was shaking with fear.

"My, my, Draco. You wish me to spare you? Why should I do that? You have not been any help to this cause; no you have been a hindrance instead. Or would you rather that I punished your father, or rather, your dear mum, for you mistakes?" Voldemort taunted and he glanced to the side to Draco's parents. "Your mother is quite pretty, I can think of quite a few punishments I could do to her…"

"No! Please, I beg you my lord. Please spare my mother!" Draco looked horrified at Voldemort's disgusting taunts. Like hell he was going to get near his mum!

"Sir, if I may, maybe a few cruciatus curse would do. My son but just graduated from Hogwarts my lord. He is just eighteen. I shall teach him to serve you better in the future." Lucius butted in.

"Silence! Did I give you permission to speak Lucius? From now on, all the wrongs you do shall go to your son. For speaking without my permission, twenty lashes. For not being able to kill Dumbledore, 3 hours of cruciatus curse. For Lucius' inability to get me as simple a thing as a prophecy and getting sent to Azkaban; which caused me trouble to break them out, no food or water for a week. And last but not least, your incapability to capture Harry Potter, chained and whipped everyday in the dungeon for a month." Voldemort ticked off. "Oh and did I mention these punishments shall all start on the same day? Lets say tomorrow, how is that? I'm generous enough to give you a few hours to prepare for your torture, use them wisely."

By the time Voldemort had finished Draco was shivering in fear. How would he live through this kind of torment? Apparently his father was somewhere along the same thoughts because he them stepped out again from the closely formed circle of death eaters around Voldemort.

"My Lord! Please show some mercy to my son! He would not be able to survive this! He is but a child! Please my lord, please. I will repay my own mistakes." Lucius desperately begged for his son.

"Oh Lucius don't worry. Draco will survive; I will make sure of it. I can't let him die without enduring the entire retribution first can I? I promise he will survive, dear Lucius, but in what condition and for how long, I can not promise." Voldemort laughed a shrilling laugh that sent shudders down everyone's spines. "Or Lucius, would you rather die in his place? For your prized Malfoy heir, your beloved son? I assure you a quick death. Aveda Kedavra should be able to do it." Voldemort suggested with a chilling smile.

Draco stared at Voldemort with revulsion. He intended to give him back to his parents as an invalid. Someone who would probably not survive an hour. And now he's making his father choose his own death or that of his son! How dare him!

"My lord, I… I will choose to di…" Lucius was not allowed to finish his sentence for a firm feminine voice cut in.

"My Lord, I will die in both their places. Please excuse their sins against you." Narcissa declared loudly.

"My sweet, is that so? Would you do that for your disgrace of a son and husband? Such a waste, such a waste. Well if you must…." Voldemort's face distorted into a sick eager grin. Raising his wand he pointed it at Narcissa. "Aveda…"

Narcissa turned to look at her husband and son. With a bittersweet smile pasted on her beautiful face she whispered "I love you two with all of my heart."

"No! Mum!" Draco screamed running toward her. He shoved her out of the way, distantly hearing his father and mother scream out as Voldemort finished his curse. The green light shot through Draco and sucked out his being.

* * *

  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my story! =D I hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight was filtering through his window curtains; beaming down on his face. Groaning Draco stretched his arm in a huge yawn. He sat up with a grim look on his face.

"Another bloody day." Draco sighed as he went on with his morning routines. "Wasting my life at this damn place, when will I get out?"

Still disgruntled, Draco trudged down the stairs for his ever needed coffee. Pure black coffee. He drained it in my gulp, finally feeling a little better…but not much.

He opened the fridge in search of anything to end his hunger and could only find a piece of toast and peanut butter. "Guess I'm going shopping today," Draco murmured as he ate the toast dipped in peanut butter with another cup of coffee. "At least that's something other than just sitting around here all day."

Afterwards he went changed out of his silk pajamas into his 100% silk white button-up with feather white long trousers. Draco hated white. "Fucking dress code." Draco muttered.

He slammed the door with all his might behind him as he walked out. His huge pure white house did not even shake. Actually the house was more like a mansion with 15 or so bedrooms and who knows how many other rooms there are. Draco wouldn't know; he only used his bedroom and his kitchen. Once though, he got so bored he did go around exploring but after getting lost he decided he would skip the whole Columbus thing.

The flowers bloomed in the clouds around him; it would be beautiful if Draco noticed them at all. But nowadays he didn't see anything. He did not belong here and he knew it. He stayed away from the other residents, keeping to himself, they were just too goody for him. It was like living with a bunch of filthy Gryffindor; they always had to do the "right" thing.

Crossing his mansion gate Draco used his wand and tapped the cloud under his foot. A huge hole appeared and Draco dropped himself down and spread his wing out behind him. It was a magnificent sight; Draco all dressed in white, his snowy wings flapping behind him, and his silver hair gleaming from the sun's rays. But Draco had long ago stopped caring about his looks. With one swift movement Draco landed on the third étage. The Normals were busy walking around, chattering to each other, but when they saw Draco they stopped and stared. The people from the second étage did not come down much. Of course a lot of them did like to come down and talk to the people some times but usually they talked to their own.

"Look mommy! Look!" A little girl grabbing on to her mommy's skirt screamed in excitement. "Mommy! It's an Angel!" The little girl gasped wide-eyed. "Can I be an angel when I grow up mommy? They are so beautiful. Can I say hi to him? Please mommy, please?"

"Hush baby, let's go home now. Don't go annoying the great Angel sweetie. He doesn't have the time to talk to you." The mom replied hurriedly to the little child; tugging her along behind her.

"But mommy!" The little girl screeched, tears already appearing in her eyes.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, the noise was just unbearable.

With a sigh Draco thought "Might as well just talk to her and shut her up".

"Hi there," Draco said bending down to the doe eyed child. "What is you name sweetheart?"

"I'm Nadeline, but everyone called me Naddie. Are you an angel mister?" Naddie stared.

"Yes I am Naddie, is there something you wanted to say to me?"Draco asked her, she was quite cute for a kid. He didn't quite despise her.

"Oh, nothing at all, please Angel she was just curious. I'm sorry she has bothered you and took up your time!" The mother cried with a worried expression. "C'mon Naddie, Honey, let's get going okay? Leave the nice Angel alone."

"No!" Naddie pouted. "Mr. Angel what is your name?"

"My name is Draco." Draco replied with amusement as the little girl continues to stare at him with amazement as her mother behind her shook in fear.

"Draco? Like a dragon? I see! You can fly too just like a dragon! Do you think I can fly too someday Mister?" The little girl rambled on.

"I really don't know Naddie, maybe one day." Draco kindly told her even though he knew it was doubtful. Draco wondered how such a sweet girl died at such a young age.

"Well okay, I'll definitely wait for that day! And will you be able to teach me to fly when I get my wings?" Naddie asked eagerly.

"Yes I will"

"You promise?"

"I swear sweetheart."

"C'mon Naddie, we really should go" The mother tugged on Nadia's tiny hand. "Now say thank you to the nice Angel."

"Alright mommy." Naddie said finally satisfied. "Bye-bye Angel Dragon! I hope to see you very soon!"

"Bye sweetheart." Draco chuckled at what the little girl called him. She really reminded him of life on the ground. How everyone was so full of life. He looked sadly at the little girl that was now skipping happily behind her mother. One day, she will realize that she can never be an angel. She can never be a woman, never to be married and grow up to have her own family. She had died, probably years ago; she can never change this destiny. Sighing Draco carried on to the grocery to get food.

After returning home Draco slouched down on his couch. He felt drained somehow. Maybe it's because he had so many thought racing inside his mind today. After meeting the little girl Draco was surer than ever that he didn't belong here. He needed to get out soon or he will drown. Become an empty soul living the same day over and over again. Watching Naddie realize her life path, seeing her cry herself into a puddle like so many other children did once they realized they can never live again. Draco didn't want to wait for that time to come. He had to leave now. With all these thoughts urgently swirling in his mind Draco drifting off to a restless sleep.

In the morning Draco was sore all over, not sleeping in his swan feather made bed really did something to his muscles. They were cramped and hurting. Rolling his shoulders, trying to make himself feel better, Draco stood up only to realize when he fell asleep in the couch yesterday he had forgot to put the grocery away. A lot of his food was now inedible.

"Bloody hell!" Draco screamed. He really wasn't a morning person. "Where's my coffee?" Draco went in search of his black coffee. Finally downing the whole cup his mind cleared a little bit. "I got to get out off here today" Draco murmured.

After eating his fill he sat down and ruminated about his decision. Hours past and Draco thought long and hard about what he was about to do. Was this really the right choice? So many people do so much to get here, much less be an Angel here and he was giving all that up? But what if he could find something down there to help him live again. He would give anything up for one more breath of life.

Draco came to a conclusion, one that he knew he could not give up and will not back out of. Walking out Draco took a long glance back at his house. Even though he really hated living here he would really miss it too. After all he did spend years here.

Strengthening his will Draco stood straight and shouted. "I now declare I, Draco Giovanni Malloy, now Fallen."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was teleported to the first étage immediately. He fell unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. Grunting Draco untangled himself and stood up.

"Do you realize what you are doing Draco Malfoy?" God's booming voice resounded off the walls.

"Yes I do Sir." Draco replied with confidence even though inside he was quite unsettled. The voice oddly sounded like Dumbledore to him.

"You want to be Fallen? A Fallen Angel? That means you can never come back to Heaven. Do you realize this?"

"Yes Sir. I do."

"You realize how many people would go to extreme extents to become an Angel. And yet you are giving it up? Many people would loose their lives for this position. Well, the only way to become and Angel is to loose your life in place of someone else, like you did for your mother. You know how rare this situation is?"

"I have thought this through long and hard Sir."

"Do you know what you must do if you are Fallen Draco?"

"I must drop down past the third étage. Down to Earth, and if I don't land on anyone I will go down to Hell." Draco barely suppressed the feeling to roll his eyes.

"You sure you will not regret this." God's booming voice thumped against Draco's ear drums.

"No Sir. I don't think I will"

"Alright Draco. Draco Giovanni Malfoy with all the power that is vested in me I, Holy God of the Earth and Universe now declare you Fallen."

As God's last words echoed through Heaven Draco was already falling. Through the first étage he went, then second, the third. Finally into the clear sky. Draco on reflex tried to open his wings but his wings would not open behind him. The air was freezing around him but Draco held onto the hope of fate. A need to live again.

Pummeling through the sky was by no mean a pleasant feeling. But it gave Draco time to think about where to go from now. He would probably end up in Hell. But He could survive in Hell, he wasn't scared. Plus he might find some solution there, the bad guys did all end up in there…they might be evil, but you got to give it to them, if there is a solution they probably would have it.

Draco's thought went around and around in his head. "But what if I land on a person…" Draco worried but he shook off that thought as impossible.

He was close to the last clouds now. He could see he was headed for green which meant forest probably. And as he got closer he could see that yes he was right. It was a mass area of Forest, there was no way that he would land on anyone.

Draco wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. If he did land on someone then that meant he could live on earth again, well for a year anyways. And not really live, more like attached to the person. But if he didn't then he could go to Hell and look for answers. But either way, too late to regret anything.

With this thought Draco tumbled through the sky. Eyes drifting from side to side. He was now at the top of the trees. It felt weird for his body to pass through the trees with no problem. It was as if he could feel the pain it would cause if he was alive, but then it would pass in an instant, and he would feel nothing at all.

Closing in on the ground now Draco could see that there was no chance that he was going to land on anybody…until he heard a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone screeched.

"Oh my bloody hell." Was Draco's last words before someone raced into the path under him just as he passed directly through the person.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews I appreciate the feedback : HSCswimmer you will find out here! and Phire-wolf thank you so much =] Also thanks to all the subscribers!

I know the story is starting off really slow, I hope you still enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

"Who in Merlin's bloody name landed on me?" Ginny screamed angrily. She got up and smoothed down her brand new dress which is now covered in dirt. "Whoever you are you better show yourself now, don't make me hex you!"

"Shut up woman, you're giving me a headache." Draco grumbled. He still laid on the ground thinking. He couldn't believe he actually landed on someone. It was a great fantasy, to land on someone and "live" again, but he never seriously believed this would happen! And the person he landed on didn't sound all too nice right now.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ginny demanded

"I'm right here! Are you blind? Seriously can be any louder? I can't hear you at all, especially since we are a foot away from each other." Draco muttered sarcastically while putting his hands over his eyes. He didn't even want to look at the person right now. All he wanted to do was to get a good night sleep to clear his mind. Or at least a cup of pure black coffee.

Ginny looked all around her but she couldn't find the owner of the voice. Starting to freak out Ginny exclaimed "You know you better tell me who you are right now! Or I'll be late to the party and my brothers would defiantly send out a search party for me! And if they find you there would be dire consequences!"

With a grunt Draco grudgingly sat up. "Bugger. You aren't really blind are you? If you are I apologize for offending you. If not, you really need to see a Healer."

"But I really can't see you!" Ginny cried now close to a panic attack. The person sounded like he was right next to her but she didn't see anyone! And she was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with her eyes!

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything okay?" Draco murmured soothingly. He could clearly hear the fear in the woman's voice. Finally lifting his eyes he squinted at the fire that was burning in front of him.

Rubbing his eyes again he saw that the fire was hair. Bright red hair. With a sinking feeling he turned to look at her face. The only people with red hair he knew were…but it couldn't be could it? But as he turned to look at her he barely held back a loud groan. It was her.

"Weasley." Draco grunted reluctantly

"How do you know my name?" Ginny questioned.

"We used to go to school together remember? I hated your brother, his best friends, and your family. You in turn hated me."

"Oh… now that's someone I want to remember, what is your name?"

Now standing right in front of Ginny Draco asked "You really don't recognize me?"

"I don't see you!" Ginny whimpered in distress.

"Hmm…Oh!" Draco exclaimed slamming his palm into his forehead. "I forgot the damn ritual. Alright, sorry I guess you aren't blind. What is your middle name?"

"Uh…why do you need to know? This is kind of personal don't you think?" Ginny said blushing

"This is important" Draco said exasperatingly "Why is it something stupid? I don't care either way just tell me. Do you want to know who I am or not?"

"Oh…alright…It's well, it's Rosalia" Ginny whispered

Taking a deep breath Draco slowly recited "Power of God, which I have left, power of god, whom I turned away. I shall not be a follower of Lucifer, burning deep in Hell. For I, Draco Giovanni Malfoy, have Fallen on a Human. So God, as punishment I accept the Law of the Exiled. For a year I shall be forever attached to Ginevra Rosalia Weasley no matter the troubles or the pains. This is my call to you as an Angel still under your control. You shall release me after a years end and I shall continue on my way." As Draco ended his spiel a bright light shown on him and he glowed in a blue sapphire brightness.

Draco gasped sharply in pain as his soul seems to rip from him and stick onto Ginny. He body was sucked in along with his soul, tugging him closer to her. His wings spread out and the feathers floated quietly to the ground as he writhed in agony. But then it was gone in an instant. Draco still laid on the ground moaning in pain.

He then heard a sharp intake of breath above him.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny exclaimed. "How are you alive? Didn't you die years ago? Why are you following me?"

Coughing up a little bit of blood Draco mutters under his breath. "You wish."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said you wish I was following you." Draco uttered.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I have just Fallen out of Heaven and was going to go to Hell but then you had to come and ruin everything you damn woman." Draco bit out.

"Haha. Funny. Really why are you here?"

"You don't have to believe me."

"And I won't! Well I am leaving, thank you for taking up my time with your useless stories. Now I am late for the ball." Ginny said angrily already taking large steps away from Draco.

"Wait!"

"What do you want now?"

"Uh. You kind of can't leave me here."

"Why not?" Ginny glared at him.

"I am attached to you now."

"You are attached to me? Am I suppose to be flattered by this comment? Well I always knew you were a skirt chaser, but seriously, "attached" so soon is beyond me."

"No you dumb women! I'm not attached to you as in I need you because I feel something for you!"Draco growled blushing. "Well I do need you, but not in that way! I told you I have Fallen from Heaven and landed on you, now I am attached to you literally."

"Oh that story again." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Well if you can't come up with something better I will be taking my leave now."

"Fine! Go! Let's see how far you can go without pulling me with you!" Draco angrily spit out. He sat cross legged on the dirty floor with no intention of getting up.

Ginny didn't care, the man seemed psycho anyways, not that he wasn't to begin with in Hogwarts. I mean seriously? Fallen from Heaven and going to Hell. How much of an idiot did he think she was?

But she didn't get far before she felt a weight on her. Turning around as she trudged on she saw Draco with his wings flapping lightly following behind her unwillingly.

"What is this?" Ginny screamed "You are not really an Angel are you?"

"I hate to say this but, I told you so" Draco shrugged

"Oh my God."

"Yes, God is right; He was the one behind all this anyways." Draco muttered glaring up toward the sky. He thought he could actually hear a faint chuckling.

"So you are an Angel." Ginny asked again still in shock

"Do we really need to go over this again? Yes I am an Angel, I was in Heaven but then I chose to be Fallen. I was trying to fall down to Hell but obviously I didn't make it because you came along and I fell on you instead. This means I have to be attached to you for a year. You got this? Please tell me your little brain can follow this."

At this comment Ginny sprain to life. "How dare you question me like this. Of course I understand. But this is just unbelievable! An Angel attached to me. For a year? Draco Malfoy?" Ginny screeched.

"Yes." Malfoy replied lazily.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ginny screamed then promptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Someone chuckled above her.

"Hmmm, go away Ron. You are being such an arse."

After saying this Ginny could hear the person trying desperately to hold back their laughter.

"Ron Ron, stuff it already…I was dreaming about an Angel."

"The Angel was quite handsome wasn't he?"

Ginny frowned "Well yes, I guess he was, he had snow white feathers, and they looked so soft! But Ron why are you asking this? I mean the angel was…he was…Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screamed sitting straight up.

Draco was next to her rolling around clutching his stomach and laughing.

"How dare you!" Ginny exclaimed

Sobering up Draco claimed "What? It wasn't my fault you fainted for so long. I had to sit here and wait for you. You know how boring it was? I deserve to have some fun." He would never admit that he silently studied her while she slept. I mean she did look more angelic than him when she wasn't trying to murder him. But the freckles ruined that image quite thoroughly.

"Ughh! So what now you have to live with me for a year?"

"Well I guess that is the plan" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Bloody Hell! What time is it?" Ginny screamed "Oh my! Sweet Merlin I missed half the ball already! Ughh!"

Taking deep breathes Ginny turned toward Draco "Well now that you made me miss half the ball we might as well go home I guess." Ginny said with a sigh. It would be too rude to enter the ball half way…

"Alright then, lead the way Madame." Draco dropped to a bow grinning with amusement.

With a humph Ginny proceeded to lead them out of the forest into Hogsmeade. Draco flapped his wings and followed quietly behind her.

Draco looked around at all the shops he hasn't seen in so long. The Three Broomsticks, Hogshead, Flourish and Blotts, and The Quidditch Shop he adored when he was younger. Specifically how long has it been?

Poking Ginny in the head he asked "Hey how old are you?"

Annoyed she answered "A girl should never tell her age you know?"

"Who cares, just tell me. You shouldn't be considered a girl anyways."

"What did you just say?" Ginny glared angrily at Draco.

"What I mean is…you are not very girly. Which is a good thing! Yes it is very good that you aren't girly, I mean the prissy girls are no fun anyways right?" Draco grinned. Somehow an image of Pansy had popped into his mind. But then the thought that maybe Pansy could be long gone passed through his mind and he sobered up.

"Right." Ginny muttered. Then seeing Draco's grim expression realized why he was asking. "Well, right now I'm 24 but I'll be 25 in a bit, around 2 months or so."

"Wow." Draco thought to himself. "I've been gone for 7 years…how quickly the days have gone…"

"What day is today?" Draco wondered.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's November 15, 2005. But you know it's hard to remember what day it is sometimes, especially when they tend to run themselves together." Ginny replied rolling her eyes.

Draco actually agreed to Ginny's last statement whole-heartedly. Sometimes it was hard to remember; sometimes you just don't want to realize how fast time is passing you by.

"So I guess we should go back to my flat, I mean this isn't the usual attire for people walking down the streets you know?" Ginny said looking down at her dirty dress that had once looked expensive and nice.

"I didn't mean to ruin your dress." Draco murmured.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay." Ginny answered defeated and tired. It has been a long day. "C'mon let's go home."

The word "home" sounded odd to Draco but somehow it had a comforting feel to it. He was finally back in Britain, close to his origins. He was as close to "home" as he could be.

"Yeah, let's go." Draco whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So this is it." Ginny said. She swung open the door with a flourish. "This is my flat. Make your self at home, it's not like I have any other choice."

Smirking Draco flew inside. "It's not that bad." Draco said slightly surprised.

Looking around he could see that the flat wasn't too big but a pretty modest size for one person, larger than all the normal London flats anyhow. But yet there was a cozy feel about it. The inside was made up of hues of chocolate brown and surprisingly, it comprised a lot of slytherin, emerald green. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to live here for a while" Draco pondered.

When Draco's eyesight got back to the tiny red head he was met but the same warm brown that surrounded the house. Ginny stood there with her arms crossed glaring at him with her chocolate eyes.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"You sounded so surprised that my flat isn't half bad." Ginny pouted. "You know it has been years and I have out grown any old prejudice against you, okay well most of it anyways," Ginny said as Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "But what I am saying is that, I still don't like you. "

"Well same with me to everything you said, now what is your point?" Draco probed.

Annoyed, Ginny answered "What I mean is that I will try to live with you for a year. And hopefully it will go by very quickly. We will leave aside our dislikes for now, and try to get along as best as we possibly can. The Great War was draining; I don't need another war at my own home."

Draco could see how the war had affected Ginny, life is always hard, and unnaturally so during a war. "Okay." Draco promised.

AN: haven't been uploading lately sorry, actually had these done a long time ago. No internet connection at home…I'm actually doing this at school right now. Thank you for reading! Sorry for the shortness…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Grouch! Wake up!" Draco yelled poking Ginny in the head.

"Ugh. Go away you big bully." Ginny mumbled swiping her head at Draco.

Dodging gracefully, Draco, floated to the other side. "If you don't wake up now it's not my problem if you get yelled at for being late for work again." Draco grinned at the memory.

_Last week Ginny had over slept her alarm and when she went into work everyone had made fun of her and her bed hair. She looked like a lioness with her blazing red hair flying all over. But, then she had been in a terrible mood after that…_

Draco frowned at the rest of the memory. It was horrific really; Ginny's temper. She had yelled at him for annoying her, it wasn't really his fault. He had nothing else to do! Yes, that was right. The fact that he had spent a good half hour making crumpled paper and throwing at her was for entertainment. It was purely justified. Draco nodded to himself. But, the fit that Ginny gave was not worth the fun; better wake her up before she throws a fit again.

"Winny! Wake up!" Draco exclaimed kicking at the huge sushi roll of blankets and Ginny.

Draco had finally decided to call Ginny, Winny, because she had so insisted that he called her by her first name after their truce. But the word "Ginny" just didn't sound right on his lips. It's as if you put Bott's Every Flavor Beans with chocolate frogs. Weird, sweet, and headache. The "W" is obviously for Weasley but the truth is "Winny" always secretly reminded Draco of "whiny" which he believed fitted Ginny perfectly; but Ginny will never need to know that. Draco grinned to himself.

"Shut up. Mraco." Ginny muttered. Draco frowned at the name.

"Don't call me that" Draco pouted.

"If you get to call me Winny I get to call you Mrake." Ginny responded.

"But Mrake sounds like an abbreviation of Mandrakes."

Draco's frown deepened as Ginny giggled happily into the bed sheets.

"Okay, I'm awake now" Ginny declared. "Thanks' Mrake." Ginny said grinning an evil smile.

Draco could only stand there horrified at the new nickname. This could not be happening. He was Draco Giovanni Malfoy; how dare her! And to think he used to like the cute nickname of "Drake" or "Drakie" when he was little.

Draco stood their glaring intently at Ginny as she got out the clothes she was to wear today. Ginny giggles got louder and louder.

"Hey Mrakie, you keep glaring like that be careful not to get wrinkles! You kind of look like my grandpa right about now, with those creases on your forehead and between your eyebrows." One look at the absolutely stunned Draco and Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore. She crumpled to the floor, rolling in laughter.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ginny exclaimed between her gasping breaths. "I couldn't help it! Mrakie." Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore; she burst into fits of laughter again.

"Okay, okay I'm done." Ginny said trying to make a serious face when she saw Draco glaring at her and pouting from the bed.

"Well, I don't know how you found that funny; I guess it's something only freckled people will understand." Draco bit out.

"Yeah well I guess happy tanned freckled people just have better humor than vampire wannabe albinos." Ginny replied happily.

"Humph!" Draco responded.

"Well, I'm going to go change and get ready in the bathroom. Don't peak." Ginny said sternly.

"Who would want to peak in on you anyways?" Draco said making a disgusted face as Ginny walked into the restroom.

Draco mused to himself "It was really stand how quickly he and Ginny had gotten along. They still insulted each other at every turn but nothing really hurtful or have real meaning. Just for fun; like what happened just now. It's been almost a month; they had finally gotten everything settled down. When she goes to the bathroom he can just manage to stay as far as leaning at the door of the bathroom. When she is sleeping he'll just lie on the other side, the bed was big enough anyways. When she went to work he'll just entertain himself in her office, it wasn't hard; she did work in a bakery.

"Okay! I'm ready!"Ginny screamed! "Let's go! Let's go Draco!"

"I'm here. It's not like you can leave without me" Draco smirked at her.

"Oh. Right. Well I didn't want you to have to run into the wall like last time when I ran out before telling you." Ginny replied back smirking. "Although, I should try it again another time…just kidding just kidding. C'mon I'm going to be late!"

With a groan Draco quickly flew after Ginny.

AN: I'm so sorry for this late half chapter…=[ Just finished midterms but that's no excuse.


End file.
